Episode 02
Act.02 - Hundemarken: Nina arrives at the Benriya's office and is greeted by Alex, who startles the young girl. When Worick greets her dressed only in a towel, Nina misunderstands and runs off, but runs into Nic. Later, Worick introduces Alex and Nina to each other and Nic hands Nina a drink with the latter thanking him using sign-language. Worick then asks her why she came over and Nina replies to deliver medicine for Nic from Dr. Theo and also that Dr. Theo needed help dealing with some thugs that were too tough for Marco's men to handle. Worick quickly discerns that Dr. Theo was probably having a problem with "Tagged" and Nic asks how strong the Tagged guy is to which Nina replies that he was probably B-rank or higher which makes Nic grin deviously. Worick then tells Nic to go on and he'll catch up. As Nina and Nic are walking to Theo's clinic, Alex distracts some gang members who were observing Nina and Worick comes up from behind and kills them all. Nina hears the shots and wonders what is was, but Nic waves it off. Nina ruefully concludes it was probably a gunshot and she and Nic continue on to Theo's clinic. At the clinic, the Tagged threatens Dr. Theo to agree to his offer but he nonchalantly refuses and then welcomes Nic and Nina when they arrive, much to the Tagged's surprise. The Tagged frustratedly smashes one of his subordinates into a wall and tries to intimidate Nic with his rank of B/2, but Nic coolly asks for Dr. Theo's orders and is given them. As the Tagged arrogantly assumes Nic to be a weakling, Nic ties up his katana and tells the Tagged, via Dr. Theo, that he will take just three minutes to beat him because he is an easy opponent. This enrages the Tagged and they begin their fight. Meanwhile, Worick commends Alex for helping him on his assassination of the gang members. She feels bad for helping out but then says that "Tagged" has a different meaning than what she expected. She goes on to ask if Nic was more than an ordinary mercenary and Worick replies that Nic is a former mercenary with a tag, slightly confusing her. As they walk to the clinic, Worick correctly guesses she wasn't from around these parts and then goes on to try and explain to her what "Tagged" were. As Nic dominates, enraging the Tagged further, Dr. Theo tells Nina to go into the clinic and contact Inspector Chad. When one of the Tagged's gang members attempts to go after Nina, Dr. Theo stabs him in the neck with a syringe and challenges the other gang members to take him on. Nina gets inside whilst Dr. Theo warns Nic not to let the Tagged damage his hospital. The Tagged uses Nic's distractedness to his advantage and attacks while Nic isn't looking, sending the latter flying, whilst the aftermath of his attack crushes Dr. Theo's clinic, much to the doctor's chagrin. As Nic gets back up completely unharmed, he shows his A/0 rank tag and begins to untie his katana with the Tagged looking at him with incredulity. At the police station Cody informs Chad that he has a call, but he declines it saying he has to sort out an issue with Worick. Cody then tells Chad that the call came from Nina and is about Nic fighting a Tagged. A flustered Chad changes their plans and tells Cody to get a squad car ready as they would be going to the scene of the fight first. Back outside the clinic a sinister-looking Dr. Theo threatens to stab Nic with a syringe for inadvertently damaging his clinic, annoying the Tagged to the point that he snaps and he goes to attack the two with a pipe. Nic instantly slashes the pipe in two and warns the Tagged that 3 minutes were up and he was going to do him in. The Tagged flees in fear but Nic immediately catches up with him and attacks him in midair, causing the severely injured Tagged to crash into the ground in front of Alex and Worick. Worick comically commends Nic's effort for taking down the Tagged but Alex is left startled by it all. The Benriya discuss the Tagged's situation as he lies on the ground unconscious. Chad arrives and chastises the Benriya for causing unnecessary trouble and damage while Alex converses with Nina. Alex asks Nina if she is afraid of Nic, but Nina just says Alex is afraid because she doesn't know him well enough. Dr. Theo then comes in and tell Nina to prepare the package. As Nina leaves she says that Nic is a good guy really. Alex, package in hand, leaves with Worick as Nina sees them off. Gallery alexaskyou.png|Alex getting asked something by Worick holdinghands.png|Nina and Nicolas Brown holding hands nico.png|Nico 3mins.png|Nicolas will finish the guy in 3 minutes dogtag.png|Nicolas' dogtags alexnotokay.png|Alex after Worick killed a group of guys. bewareofdog.png|Alex watching Nicolas fight. splattered.png|Splattered. imfine.png|Alex saying she's fine to Nina. ninasmile.png|Nina smiling. notscary.png|Nicolas isn't scary. Characters : Trivia *'Hundemarken' means "dog tags" in German. Category:Episodes